


Caught

by llamanated



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamanated/pseuds/llamanated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM Fill. Kurt and Blaine have the house to themselves for the night. Or so they think...<br/>In other words, Kurt and Blaine's daughter Alex comes home unexpectantly and overhears her dads going at it. Cue awkwardness the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a [GKM prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=61575050#t61640330).  
> Reviews make Kurt and Blaine shed their remaining clothes faster ;)

Kurt looks up from his sketches when he hears the door slam, followed by the rustling of a coat being taken off and the thump of boots being kicked off carelessly. On any other occasion he'd scold his husband for it, but not today.

He leaves his place at the kitchen table to greet Blaine at the door and takes delight in the gasp that Blaine emits when he catches sight of him. He'd gotten rid of his dress shirt when he came home and is now dressed in only a thin undershirt that clings to his toned body and sweatpants which have replaced the slacks he usually wears for work.

He isn't wearing any underwear either, but he isn't about to tell Blaine that. He'll find out soon enough if everything goes according to plan.

"Hey." he purrs seductively as he saunters towards Blaine and leans in to kiss him on the lips, not giving him a chance to respond. Blaine doesn't seem to mind. His arms come up to wrap around his waist and drag him closer while Kurt winds his arms loosely around Blaine's neck and plays with the curls that have managed to escape the gel during the course of the day. 

They quickly get lost in each other and their kisses get sloppy, all tongue and teeth and no finesse whatsoever and Blaine backs Kurt up against a wall and starts grinding against him, rubbing their hard cocks together and moaning into his mouth.

Kurt swallows all the desperate sounds Blaine makes, adding his own high, breathy moans to the mix and reveling in the fact that he can still get Blaine so riled up with just a few kisses, even after more than ten years of marriage.

He thrusts forward sharply when he feels two hands grab his ass and the next second he's being lifted up in the air, supported by Blaine's strong arms and the wall behind him. He loops his legs around Blaine's hips and grinds his ass down onto the unmistakable shape of Blaine's hard cock, big and defined even through the thick denim.

Soon, the frotting isn't enough anymore and Kurt's starts tugging at Blaine's shirt in an effort to get him to take it off which Blaine does, awkwardly fumbling with the buttons until they're finally all undone so he can slip the fabric off his shoulders. 

While Blaine is working on his shirt, Kurt takes the liberty to start undressing himself. No easy feat, given that they are pressed against each other with little to no space left between their upper bodies. But when his undershirt finally falls to the ground, adding to the growing pile of discarded clothes, and their naked chests make contact, Kurt can only throw his head back and groan, immediately forgetting about the fact they've just let their clothes touch the floor.

Their lips meet again and they resume their grinding until air becomes a necessity and Kurt has to disconnect their mouths in order to get the much needed oxygen. When he's stopped panting, he starts sucking on the sensitive spot under Blaine's ear and is rewarded with a loud groan and a hard thrust.

"Blaine, I- Oh, oh my god-" Kurt stutters between gasps and his attempt at coherent speech only seems to spurr his husband on, who ruts against him harder and faster. But Kurt forces himself to get the words out, because he doesn't want it to end like this which is awfully close to happening.

"Blaine, ah, okay Blaine stop, oh jesus, stop, just for a sec." he manages to get out between sounds of pleasure and Blaine, to his surprise, actually does. He slows down to a halt and takes a step backwards so that there's a little distance between them.

Kurt slips out if his grasp and stands on unsteady legs while he tries to regulate his breathing pattern. He sneaks a hand between them and palms Blaine through his jeans for a second just to tease him because that's always a fun thing to do and then turns around and makes his way towards the stairs, picking up their shirts as he goes.

"You coming?" he calls over his shoulder and a bewildered but eager Blaine scrambles to catch up.

"We have all night, we can take our time and be as loud as we want. God, I can't remember the last time we had a night to ourselves." Kurt keeps talking nonchalantly as they walk down the hall towards their bedroom.

"You can fuck me as hard as you want and I won't have to muffle my screams. You won't have to be careful not to make the headboard bang against the wall, baby. Don't you want to take advantage of an opportunity like that?" he whispers seductively. A desperate little moan is all the answer he gets, but he doesn't mind. Blaine will get vocal soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be one or two more chapters and I hope you like this one :)

Blaine almost stumbles in his haste to get his pants off and quickly gets rid of his underwear, too. When he stands there in all his naked glory he glances at Kurt, a questioning expression on his face. The meaning is clear. He wants to see Kurt loose the rest of his clothes.

But Kurt just smiles teasingly, adding a wink for good measure, and walks over to their bed where he proceeds to push the covers off and then lies down, leaning back against the pillows.

He looks at Blaine coyly and traces one finger along the waistband of his sweatpants, the other one coming up to circle his sensitive nipple. He sucks on his finger to get it wet before he continues to play with himself, pretending that it's Blaine's skilled tongue that's licking around the hard nub and his teeth gently biting the flesh, not himself pinching his fingers. 

Blaine, who is now stood at the foot of the bed, watching closely as his husband continues to tease himself, can stand it no longer and grasps his cock which is standing up proudly, already dripping with pre-come, and gives it a few strokes to relieve some of the pressure.

The sweatpants Kurt's wearing still haven't been taken off and Blaine longs to see Kurt completely naked at last. He wants to appreciate every single inch of his body, from his defined chest down to his strong legs. They have time and he intents to get the most out of it. It's been far too long since they didn't have to worry about someone walking in on them. 

Blaine crawls up onto the bed and hovers over Kurt, the muscles in his arms bulging as he holds himself up. He catches Kurt looking at his upper arms appreciatively and smirks down at him smugly. He knows that Kurt has this _thing_ , that he gets off hard on how strong Blaine is, so strong that he can hold Kurt up and fuck him against the wall, seemingly without breaking a sweat. If his husband begs nicely enough, Blaine might even indulge him. 

But first things first. He tugs at Kurt's pants and the little tease finally gives in and lifts his hips off the mattress so Blaine can pull his sweatpants off. He slowly drags them down, revealing jutting hipbones and more of his soft, creamy skin. The absence of underwear makes Blaine even hotter, he knew that Kurt planned this, but he _planned_ it. Blaine just hopes that he hasn't taken the liberty to stretch himself out, that's something he would very much like to do himself. 

The pants are finally completely off and tossed somewhere out of sight, Blaine doesn't really give a fuck where they landed, and he lets his eyes trail down the length of Kurt's lithe body. His lovely cock is already hard and twitching against his belly in anticipation, his balls drawn up tight and when Kurt spreads his legs far enough to show off his hole, Blaine sees the small entrance clenching, thankfully still tight and unstretched. 

He grabs the back of Kurt's thighs and pushes his legs towards his chest, making him expose himself even more to Blaine, making him become even more vulnerable. And oh, the hickey he put on Kurt's inner thigh some time ago is still there and Blaine groans deep in his throat. The mark is fading and he'd have to renew it, but it's _there_ , marking Kurt only for the both of them to know.

Kurt slings his arms around the back of his knees to stay in position and Blaine quickly grabs their lube before uncapping the bottle and squeezing a generous amount into his hand. He warms it up quickly and then uses two fingers to massage Kurt's hole, loosening it up a bit before pushing both digits inside until his knuckles meet Kurt's ass.

Kurt gasps in pain, even though Blaine knows he likes the stretch, _loves_ it, and he wiggles his fingers a little, quickly finding Kurt's prostate and making his gasps turn into ones of pleasure. 

"Another, please!" Kurt writhes on Blaine's fingers buried deep inside him, clenching around the stretch. But it's not enough, and if he wants Blaine to fuck him, then he needs to be stretched with at least three fingers, if not four.

Blaine obliges happily and adds another one and now Kurt starts to really feel it. His muscles clamp down hard around Blaine's fingers, making it almost impossible for him to move the around inside and Blaine groans. Kurt will be _so_ tight when he finally fucks inside him, Blaine can barely wait.

He hurries through the rest of the preparations and doesn't bother with a fourth finger. But Kurt likes it rough, so he isn't concerned. He slicks his aching cock up with plenty of lube and then pushes inside slowly, keeping his pace deliberately gentle so Kurt can adjust to the size of him. When he's finally buried to the hilt, his balls pressing against Kurt's ass cheeks, he stills and gives himself some time to get used to the almost unbearable tightness surrounding his dick. 

After a long minute, Kurt squeezes his muscles around him, prompting him to move. Blaine pulls almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward harshly, hitting Kurt's prostate and making him cry out in pleasure. He keeps his pace slow but anything but gentle, repeatedly hitting his husband's prostate with his cock and making him _scream_.

His arms get tired after some time and he leans down over Kurt, pressing his legs further into his chest which in turn makes it possible for him to penetrate deeper. He loves how flexible his husband is, it's a huge turn on for him, and he also loves to exploit in it.

They meet in a desperate kiss as Blaine begins to thrust faster into him as Kurt's screams rise in volume and pitch.

Which is the exact reason why they don't hear the key jiggling in the lock downstairs, the door opening accompanied by the creak that it does when it's opened about halfway, and the horrified and embarrassed gasp their daughter emits when she figures out what she's walked in on.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex winces when she hears her dad crying out and yelling for her other dad to go faster, to take him harder. Apparently he wants to feel it the next day when he's sitting in his office. 

Alex covers both ears with her hands and takes a deep breath, weighing her options. She could leave again and pretend that this never happened... but it's snowing outside and she has absolutely nowhere to go. It's getting late already, and with her dad's having enforced pretty strict rules regarding sleepovers during school nights she knows that she wouldn't win that argument. And sitting in her car for another hour, waiting for her dads to... finish up? No. Just no. She doesn't even want to think about that. 

And anyways, she's got homework and it won't finish itself. With that decision made, she climbs up the stairs, carefully avoiding stepping on the spots that creak though she's about ninety-nine percent sure Kurt and Blaine wouldn't notice, loud as they are. 

The closer she gets to her parents bedroom, which she unfortunately has to walk past to get to her's, the louder the noises get. She can make out the distinctive sound of the bed springs squeaking, making it even more obvious what's currently going down behind the closed door and even harder to ignore. She shudders. Maybe she should have taken her friend's mother up on her offer to stay for dinner.

Once she's in the safety of her own room, she slumps down on her bed and closes her eyes. She was hoping to come home, eat dinner and then get ready for bed before finally falling asleep after a long day of school. But there is no way she can fall asleep while hearing a bed banging against the wall, combined with Blaine grunting from exertion and Kurt letting out euphoric screams.

Now, she's not oblivious, neither is she the innocent twelve year old she once was. She knows that her parents have sex and she also knows that the opportunities are rare, with them both working and then insisting on spending time with her. Which she appreciates. She knows she got lucky with her parents as opposed to some of her friends. So she understands that they sometimes need time to themselves. 

But that doesn't take away from the fact that she's never witnessed it before and doesn't quite know how she should act the next morning. And she told them that she'd be home for dinner. They _knew_. And she even took her sweet time getting home, stopping at the mall on her way to pick out a new pair of shoes.

She can feel a headache coming and stops overthinking the issue. She isn't going to bring it up and hopefully her parents won't either and this will all work out in everyone's favor. Yep.

With great effort, she stands back up and takes her shoes off before putting on pajamas and snuggling into the bed. Homework can wait and she severely doubts that she'd get it done with the unwelcome distraction.

She's on the brink of sleep when she startles fully awake again, a loud thumping sound reaching her ears. She sits up and looks around groggily, trying to work around the sleepiness. When realization hits, it's all she can do to not rip her hair out in despair.

Her parents have obviously moved positions and are now fucking against a wall. The wall she's sharing with them, to be exact. She buries her head in her pillows and tries to block the noise out but it's not helping. She doesn't know what she's done, but it's like karma is getting back at her for something.

She vows to never step a foot out of line ever again.

Kurt sounds like he's getting closer, if the way his moans are getting even louder and more frequent is any indication, and a continuos plea for Blaine to fuck him harder, faster, deeper, interspersed with a few colorful choice words is slipping from his lips. And Alex can hear everything clearly.

She's slowly going _insane_. In the end, she resorts to taking out her phone and putting in earphones, turning the volume up loud enough to distract from her surroundings.

And soon she's asleep and not long after, Kurt and Blaine come together with deep groans and high pitched whines before Blaine carries him to the bed with the last bit of strength he possesses and they lie down curl around each other and fall asleep, too, not bothering to clean up which Blaine knows his husband is going to give him hell for.

-

The next morning, Alex wakes up, not as well rested as she would have liked but in a decidedly better mood than last night. She trudges down the stairs, doing her best to act nonchalantly and like she didn't totally hear her parents fucking.

When she gets to the kitchen she sees that her dads are already up, Kurt making coffee and Blaine standing behind him, almost crowding him into the counter with his arms wrapped around Kurt's midsection.

"Morning." she says to announce her presence, decidedly ignoring the lack of space between their bodies.

"Hey, Alex." they answer simultaneously and giggle as if thats not ridiculous at all. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." she answers around a loud yawn and gets a bowl, filling it with cereal and milk before sitting down and starting to eat.

Alex averts her eyes when Kurt comes over to sit across from her at the kitchen table, wincing as he tries to get comfortable. It's incredibly awkward to know _why_ he shifts around in his seat and she doesn't quite know what to say. So she says nothing. Just keeps looking down into her cereal as if the answer lies in her lucky charms.

"Are you excited for the weekend?" Kurt breaks the silence and Alex chokes on her food. She didn't actually expect for him to try and make conversation.

"Mhm." she replies as she looks up at him and then quickly lets her eyes drop to the table again because _oh my god_ there is a _hickey_ on his neck and this is so incredibly awkward because she _knows_ how and when he acquired that.

"We haven't been at your grandparents' for some time." he points out as he sips his coffee slowly.

"Right." she pretty much dismisses his attempts to talk to her and Kurt can't help but to get a little worried. 

Blaine, who's been watching the scene play out decides to try and get her to talk, thinking the same as Kurt. It's not like their daughter to be so silent.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, concerned. "You're so quiet."

And Alex has about had it with them acting so indifferently and like they don't know. But she is too embarrassed to right out state her thoughts on the matter, so she tries to make them understand what she's meaning to say without actually saying it.

"I- Uh, yesterday.." she mumbles, flustered and unable to get the words out.

Her dads grin at her and she stares back aghast. What is _wrong_ with her parents?! 

"Yeah. So, um." she starts a second attempt and then gives up and turns her flushed face away. 

"How was the sleepover? Anything exciting happen?" Kurt asks and he and Blaine look at her with eager expressions. Too eager to be innocent.

And then the question registers. Oh. _OH_!

They think the sleepover was last night. They thought they were _alone_. She's at a loss as to what to say now. It'd be weird if she had nothing to say now, she always talks about her sleepovers, mostly to ask for her dad's opinion on some kind of fashion trend she discussed with her friends. It's what he does for a living, after all.

Her hesitance must have shown because Blaine comes to join them at the table, dropping a kiss to Kurt's cheek and making him blush, before sitting down and dragging his chair closer to his husbands so he could once again wrap an arm around his waist.

"Is everything okay?" he asks her again as Kurt leans more heavily into him and sighs happily.

Alex almost gags at the blatant display of affection. Normally, she'd think it's cute, but she's aware why they're overly affectionate with each other and that makes it everything but.

"Uh, no, actually. I kind of wasn't at the sleepover yesterday. Mostly because it's next week." the way she says it is almost _challenging_.

She watches as her parents' eyes grow comically large and all color drains from Kurt's face, making him look slightly sick.

He tries to play it cool though, tries to not let his nervousness show. "Oh, but you were out with your friends right? At the mall?" he squeaks out and the hopefulness in his voice would make her laugh if this situation were even remotely funny. As it is though, it's the most mortifying thing she's ever experienced, even worse than when her very much gay parents tried to give her the straight version of _The Talk_. 

"I was." she confirms. "I came home at around ten." She arches an eyebrow, non-verbally prompting either of them to say something. She knows she should feel like a horrible person for putting them on the spot like this, but it's strangely liberating to be the one in the position to humiliate the other for once. They had their fun when giving her the talk, now it's her turn.

She smirks as her parents both struggle for words. Blaine has by now retracted his arm and put a little distance between Kurt and himself and Kurt is sitting ramrod straight, studying his fingernails intently. Neither speak, both avoid eye-contact at any cost and Alex grins smugly. 

Unfortunately, she has school and a quick glance at the clock reminds her of the limited amount of time she has in the morning. 

"Well, I'm going to get ready for school. Wouldn't want to be late and miss out on something important." she says and stands up. She's halfway out of the room when she turns around again.

"Oh and dad, before you leave for work you might want to do something about the giant hickey adorning your neck." she laughs as her dad's hand flies up to cover the side of his neck, his cheeks burning and a brilliant shade of red.

He doesn't comment, not that she expected him to, and with a self-satisfied grin on her freckled face she walks up the stairs to get dressed.


End file.
